


When She Touched You

by ajyejjakwrites



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Biting, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajyejjakwrites/pseuds/ajyejjakwrites
Summary: A poem-like piece where Togami Byakuya and Celestia Ludenberg engage in sexual activity.
Relationships: Celestia Ludenberg/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 22





	When She Touched You

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning - this work does contain very mild sexual innuendos. It's very mild, but it's there. Also, Togami has a biting kink.   
> Enjoy.

Her skin, pallid, a milky white that always seemed to be cold.   
Her hair. A grieving black, the color of a raven’s stunning feathers.  
Her eyes.  
They always will make one wonder.  
What could possibly be behind them?  
She wears horrid red contacts, those in which mask the natural white-blue of her gaze.  
How do you know their color?  
Well, you were so lucky as to see them.   
You let her hands, the digits of her fingers, and the one of a kind prints inspect the imperfections of your body.  
She did not have a single out of place mark, no scars or spots to be found.  
And her skin was like an untroubled pond, and you felt as if you were disturbing the peace by touching it.  
A white swan glides through the water, leaving ripples for a moment before they disappear like everything else.   
Her body was perfect. Her teeth left dark marks right under your collar, just out of sight.   
You allowed that pleasant perfection to scratch, kiss, and bite at your body until she was satisfied. Her perfect, soft lips explored your overworked, chapped ones, and although it was just a moment, and admittedly quite chaste, you felt as if you had changed.  
“I’ve never done this with anyone, mon amour, so don’t disappoint me, s’il vous plaît.”  
You could only hope you did not.   
The way her lips parted, and how her eyes fluttered shut.  
How she gasped ever so lightly, and how her knuckles turned pink when she grasped the sheets, it left you to wonder… what could she possibly be thinking?


End file.
